


Teddy Bears

by musicquartz



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7134134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicquartz/pseuds/musicquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*No this is not Pinecest. Gross.* Mabel finds something of Dipper's and won't let him live it down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bears

**Author's Note:**

> Again, no Pinecest here. This is just a oneshot my friend asked me to do, and I thought I'd post it here for giggles. If you want any more Gravity Falls stuff, feel free to ask! It could be some untapped potential if I find a good prompt. <3

It began as any other day in the Mystery Shack began. Stan was bolstering to tourists about a dog with scales glued to its fur, Dipper was off in the woods, and Mabel was throwing glitter at everything she owned. Including her little pet pig, Waddles, who had glitter all over his little piggy mouth. 

She sprinkled a little glitter on Dipper’s pillow and giggled, turning away to dance with Waddles. Unfortunately, Waddles was more in the mood for tripping her. With a yelp, she sprawled out onto the floor and found herself face to face with the underside of Dipper’s bed. And an army of teddy bears. 

“Oh,” she grabbed one, feeling just how fluffy it was. “My,” sitting up, her eyes never left its bear face. “God! Dipper!” As her laughter filled the room, Waddles walked over to her and jumped up on her lap. “Oof. You know, Waddles, I think it’s time we had a tea party.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dipper, stumbling into the house covered in leaves and twigs, wasn’t exactly expecting anything else to happen that day. He’d just tracked down a forest orc and lost an intense battle with a wood fairy. So anyone could imagine his surprise when we walked into his room to see his sister with Count von Dracula and Abraham Lincoln. His teddy bear versions of them, at least. 

     "Mabel?! What are you doing with those?" His face was a red hot wash of shame, obviously not wanting to admit to his collection. 

     "I'm just playing with your stuffed animals, Dipper, gosh calm down." She snorted in laughter and poured some tea for Mrs. Roosevelt. 

     His voice cracked, "Those are for science, Mabel! You shouldn't be touching them!" 

     "Oh really?" She picked up a small one. "Then why does the pink one with hearts on it say 'Wendy' on the butt?"

      He quickly snatched the bear from his sister as she howled in laughter, "Oh, Dipper, there's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have a few stuffed animals we like. Isn't that right Waddles?" The pig replied with an oink of agreement. 

      "Yeah," Dipper croaked, "I guess so, whatever. But they're still for science. Because I'm a man." 

      "Sure, Dipper. Now have some tea with us!" Dipper sat down stiffly, deciding to comply with his sister, lest consequences followed. He felt like the eyes of his many teddy bears were staring at him accusingly. 

       "You won't tell Wendy about this, right, Mabel?" 

       "Of couurrrrseeee not," she grinned, "what kind of person do you think I am?" 

        He sighed and nodded, "Okay." Trying not to glance at his bed again, he decided to hide the others in a better place. It was only a matter of time before Mabel found the other 20 in the suitcase. 


End file.
